Exploring The Unknown
by Miki Yi
Summary: Tadase and Ikuto are enemies for the embryo, right? Wrong... they are friends. But what happens when the friendship starts running deeper than the norm? And what happens when Ikuto's the one who's noticing it? Tadase/Ikuto. T for shounen-ai and yaoi.


**Hallo~ My first Shugo Chara fic, so please don't kill me for this. Also, I may have gotten details wrong because I haven't read this series in a while...**

**Dedicated to and requested by Anonchild3 (aka Rebecca who doesn't have a real fanfic account), for forcing me to write this pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Peach-Pit, though I really do wanna own the pairing *grins evily* but sadly I don't**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"And so, the purpose of this-"

Tadase Hotori stopped paying attention there. He glanced out the greenhouse windows of the Royal Counsel and sighed. He was totally out of it, he knew, yet he really didn't feel like trying to listen. He started to think of nothing in particular as Nadeshiko rambled on and on about the newest information they had gathered on the embryo. Or rather- he, himself, had gathered; thus why he wasn't attentive.

He knew the rest of the Royal Counsel was paying him no mind, for once, indulging themselves on scones and a strategy plan. But, regarding the amount of information he had retrieved, there really was no way to form a plan.

He watched the sun reflect off of the petals of surrounding flowers- tiger lilies, roses, orchids, lavender, and gardenia- and tuned the rest of the world out. It was so… peaceful; not having to think. It was very rare that he got moments like these.

But, alas, the time to zone out vanished as Nadeshiko turned on him.

"Tadase-kun, are you even listening to me?" She asked calmly, but her facial expression was a stab in the gut.

"H-hai," Tadase replied, truly fearing for his life. There really was no telling just how much trouble, and pain, he'd be in if he said no.

"Well then, prince, I hope you know what you're to do," She said smirking at her choice of words.

Tadase felt heat race through him, filling up every inch of his skin as he flared with rage. "Prince? PRINCE? I am not a prince, I am a KING!" He yelled at the Queen chair.

The violet haired Queen laughed evilly as Tadase tried his best to knock her down, all the while the rest of the Royal Counsel transformed to an entertained audience with front row seats.

OoOoO

The blonde haired King sighed in dismay as he walked home from school. He absolutely hated getting called a prince for the sole reason of his chara's ability. It was just too damn annoying. Curse Nadeshiko for saying that on purpose though, then making him stay after school hours to clean up the mess in the greenhouse- alone.

He shivered. It was already dark, of course, what else would you expect in the middle of winter, and freezing, obviously. Tadase glanced down at his worn dark green jacket and black scarf, it was surely enough to keep the cold off of him, but he'd always been the one sensitive to the temperature. In his opinion, it was still freezing.

"Look what the cat dragged in," an all too familiar voice purred.

Tadase stopped in his tracks and glanced up, "I'm not in the mood for this." He said to a shadowy figure perched on the tip of a streetlight.

"You never are," laughed the figure before he jumped gracefully down onto the pavement. He stepped into the light, revealing shaggy navy blue hair and black ears.

"Ikuto," Tadase nodded in greeting, not exactly wanting to piss the neko off, considering he could be here a while.

"Eh, why so formal Tadase-kun, I thought we were friends," Ikuto said slyly. He slinked around the blonde until he was standing right in front of him.

Tadase sighed for, it seemed, the hundredth time that day. "What do you want?" he asked, trying to hurry up their run-in.

"Aw, I don't have to want something every time I talk to you, do I?" He asked. "What's so wrong about talking to a friend?"

Friend. That was the second time Ikuto had referred to Tadase as a friend that night. "What do you mean 'friends'?" the blonde growled. "You are simply an acquaintance in the search for the embryo, and not even one I can trust at that. Since when have we become friends?"

Ikuto looked a little hurt for a split second, and then it vanished as if it was never there. "My, my, King, I just wanted to chat," the older teen said.

Tadase glowed at the mention of King, but stopped himself. "Don't think I'll talk to you just because you addressed me as 'King'." he said.

"You already are," Ikuto said laughing.

Tadase shot him an annoyed look at such a childish remark in irony. But, he couldn't mask the small smile the spread onto his face.

"So, Tadase, what's been going on recently," Ikuto asked out of the blue as the two started walking along the sidewalk.

"Nothing much; just the normal embryo search. Actually, I'm getting pretty tired of the subject and work that it requires, and that Nadeshiko's forcing me to do. I'd like a break from it, you know?" he answered honestly.

"Yeah, I know how it is. Sometimes I wish I was just a normal kid who didn't know about the embryo and charas." Ikuto answered casually, with a small yelp of ignored disapproval from Yoru.

Tadase smiled in the approved answer. "Really?" he asked.

"Yep-" Ikuto started, but was cut off by a rumbling sound. Tadase looked down at stomach and held it with his arms. The elder laughed, "Hungry?" he asked an embarrassed blonde.

"Yea…" Tadase said, his face a little redder than normal from such an awkward moment.

"Here, let's get something to eat," Ikuto said, gesturing to a nearby restaurant that they happened to pass.

"Uh, sure. Thanks,"

The two entered the restaurant, which just so happened to be a soup place, and were led to a table in the corner by a worker.

A waiter with short dyed red hair approached their table to take their orders.

"Ox tail with egg noodles," Ikuto told him, and glanced at Tadase for his order.

"Pork miso soup and egg noodles," he said as the waiter nodded and left.

"You like sweet things?"

"Huh?" Tadase asked in confusion.

"Sweet things, because miso is pretty sweet for a soup," Ikuto replied.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that," The blonde said. Though, it was an understatement considering he did like snacks.

The waiter came back holding a tray with the soup placed on top of it. After the food was brought out, the two teens ate their soups and chatted amongst themselves in the restaurant like they hadn't seen each other in years.

OoOoO

Tadase said his goodbye to the blue haired boy as he walked in the opposite direction. The warm aura of the restaurant faded as he walked further away, transforming into the chilly breeze of crisp winter air, but he felt content inside.

He decided right then that he liked moments where himself and Ikuto could talk like two normal friends and forget about the conflicting desires for the embryo. No, not like friends, they _were_ friends. Tadase smiled.

OoOoO

Ikuto watched Tadase walk away from the restaurant, as he began in the other direction. He smiled honestly; he hadn't felt this happy in a long while. Ever since he was little, it had always been forced lessons, meetings, rules, and he had no real friends. But, Tadase seemed to be one, and the thought made him smile grandly to himself. So, why did his chest feel tight watching the blonde walk away from him…?

* * *

**Ta da...? I don't really like how this turned out but I'm just happy I got the first chapter finished. So, hope you liked it...**

**Review please? I beg you...? I really hate getting favorites and traffic views but not reviews, it makes me sad.**

**Until The Next Chapter~**

**xoxo**


End file.
